digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Koizumi
Missing in Action Mizuki Koizumi '''was the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Maskmon. She was a character created and played by Splosionzzz for the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance Mizuki is a 15 year old Japanese Female that stands at about 5'1". She has bright red hair, green eyes and fair skin. Mizuki can normally be seen with her shoulder length hair pulled up in a pony tail. She wears a white button up shirt with a cream colored vest and red ribbon. She also wears a brown skirt and white knee-length socks and brown shoes. Personality Mizuki isn't exactly someone who can easily get along with others, her stubborn attitude and serious nature often causes her to push people away. Though, while it can be difficult to get close to her, once you do, you can will find a loyal friend who you can count on for anything. History ''Pre-Arcana'': Mizuki grew up in Tokyo, Japan with her mum and dad. While her mother was always busy working and she was an only child, Mizuki was never lonely as she had the two boys that lived next door to play with, Yuudai and Kaito. They quickly became her best friends and practically part of the family. Her father was always really supportive of Mizuki and did everything he could for her. He worked from home, so the two grew very close. He even taught her how to play the violin. Unfortunately, her father died in a car crash when she was 10 years old. Mizuki was devastated by this and never really got over the shock of losing someone so close to her. She pored her sorrow into her music and spent more and more time playing the violin. Even 3 years later when her mother decided to remarry, Mizuki still refused to leave her father's memory behind. She tried her hardest to push her new stepfather away despite his acts of kindness. When Mizuki was 14, her, Yuudai and Kaito discovered their first digimon. This Gabumon later became Yuudai's partner. After a few months of stopping digimon destroying the city, meeting more tamers, and even meeting her own partner, Maskmon, Mizuki finally started to open up to her new group of friends. But it was then that a portal opened up, dragging her and Maskmon into the digital world and to the Island known as Protocol. Cards '''Cards on Hand # Digital Card - Champion Evolution # Ryukomon Card # Purification Card # FlashBang Card All Cards Items # 2x Badaboom Cookies # Birthday Cupcake # 3x Bandages # 3x Bottled Water Furnishing Items # Four Leaf Clover Trivia Quotes "Ghee, and I thought we where friends." - To Etsuko during Battle with Rivals RP "If you give up on being true to yourself, you are also giving up on those who love you! And that's not acceptable!!!" - To Minotaurmon during Major Event: lV The Emperor "...I just wanna go home..." - Said while crying after face-planting 3 times in a row during The Emperor EventCategory:Tamers Category:Reliability Armor Category:Mia